Hafu
Hafu was a Po-Matoran who worked in Po-Metru. He was a famous carver. History Metru Nui Before the Great Cataclysm, Hafu lived and worked in the region of Po-Metru. When the Matoran were taken away by the Vahki Hafu was also taken. The Vahki were being commanded by Teridax who was in the form of Turaga Dume. He was put in a Matoran Sphere. Later when the Toa Metru rescued all of the Matoran he was reawakened on the shores of Naho Bay. in battle.]] Mata Nui Due to the fact Hafu was in a Matoran Sphere his size and strength was decreased. He also lost all of his memories. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Po-Matoran on creating the village of Po-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Onewa former Toa Metru of Stone. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. Later in Hafu's life he became a Carver and joined the Chronicler's Company. He notably moved a rock at one point by carving it into a statue of himself. He later aided in the Battle of Kini Nui. After the Bohrok-Kal were defeated Hafu and the other Matoran were rebuilt into larger, stronger forms like they had been before the effects of the Matoran Spheres. Teridax's Reign Hafu and the other Matoran built the Boats so the Matoran could return to Metru Nui. When the Toa Nuva eventually got back to Metru Nui they celebrated Mata Nui's awaking. But Teridax revealed he was in Mata Nui's body and he had control over the Matoran Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. Hafu however, did not make it off of Metru Nui and was put to work making statues in Teridax's honour. Hafu and Kapura were eventually summoned to an area beneath the Archives by Macku, who revealed she had found Toa Tuyet. The team later allied with Tren Krom, who was inhabiting Lewa's body. They then travelled to the 'Core Processor' of the Mata Nui robot and allied with Helryx and Makuta Miserix. Axonn and Brutaka appeared after this and the team then split into two. Helryx, Miserix and Axonn wanting to destroy Teridax by damaging the equipment while Brutaka, Tuyet and Tren Krom wanted to stop them from harming the Matoran Universe. A brief battle then took place until Artaka appeared to stopped the fighting and managed to swap Tren Krom and Lewa back. However, this attracted the attention of Teridax and he teleported the entire group into orbit around Aqua Magna while he used the Mata Nui Robot to transport himself away. Rather than suffercate, Lewa managed to create several Air pockets to sustain them until Vezon had them teleported to Bota Magna by using the Olmak that was fused to his head. The team then encountered the Great Being who had been cursed by the Kanohi Ignika. Appearances *Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle *Reign of Shadows *BIONICLE: Mask of Light Set Information *Hafu's first released was as a Tohunga in a promotional item Powerpack in 2001. This included Hafu, a chrome Hau, a Bionicle CD-Rom, and a Bamboo Disk with an image of a Hau on it. *Hafu's Second release was in 2003 with the set number of 8585. This set contained 25 pieces. Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Po-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Stone Category:2009 Category:Po-Metru Category:2001 Sets Category:2003 Sets